A Fluffy Ryoma
by SkyGem
Summary: Ryoma's acting like a child! How can this be, you ask? Well, it might have something to do with a celebration at Taka's place an a bit of drinking. As chaos inevitably follows, it's a good thing Momo remembered to bring a camera...Full summary inside.


Summary: After winning the nationals once again in high school, the Seigaku regulars are celebrating at Taka's restaurant and decide it couldn't hurt to have just a little sake to drink. But, despite what everyone at first assumes, it turns out Ryoma cannot hold his liquor **at all**. Who would've guessed that a drunken Ryoma would revert back to the sweet, obedient (and tearful) little boy he was at five years old? Good thing Momo remembered to bring his camera…

SkyGem: Haha, I'm sorry for being so slow to update, guys, so here's a little treat to make up for my being so lazy. I hope y'all like this cute one-shot, ne? I was reading a KHR fic (lemon of course XD) and this great idea came to mind. Although, I'm warning you before you get too excited, this is rated strictly K+, there will be no smut whatsoever, just a tiny tiny hint of Perfect Pair (only if you really squint) and maybe a little Thrill, it depends on how you look at it.

Disclaimer: Sorry all, I don't own any of these mega bishies. And even if I did, there's no way I'd share 'em with anyone XD.

* * *

><p>"Aww, come on, buchou! Why not?" whined a hyperactive redhead by the name of Kikumaru Eiji. "Just a little bit won't hurt!"<p>

"We are all still minors and are not legally allowed to drink until the age of 20. Not to mention that the youngest of us will not come of age for another half decade," said the aforementioned buchou, remaining firm in his decision.

That is, until a certain brunette sporting a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's said to him, "Saa, it couldn't hurt, buchou. After all, tonight's a night for celebrating, isn't it?" No one else was close enough to hear the whispered threat, nor see the slight tinge of pink that coloured his face for a second.

After a moment of hesitation, the buchou, whose name was Tezuka Kunimitsu, finally sighed and said, "Fine then. Only half a glass for the third years, and a quarter for Momoshiro, Kaido, and Echizen."

Everyone agreed to this except Momo(shiro) who shouted, "What? Buchou is clearly showing favouritism!" and looked as if he were to say more, but was silenced with one glance from Tezuka. "I-I mean," he corrected himself, stuttering. "Buchou is so kind to let us have even that much."

After the sake had been distributed, and a rudimentary toast was over with, eight of the nine young men downed their drinks while the ninth just stared at it reproachfully.

"Aww, what're you waiting for, ochibi-chan?" asked Eiji, seeming unaffected except for a barely noticeable slur and a slight tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Yeah, hurry up and drink it, Ryoma!" said Momo, slinging his arm around his best friend's shoulder, not at all affected in any way.

"Iie," replied the freshman, frowning a little. "The smell is making me nauseas."

Tezuka, who was more affected by the alcohol then he let on, suddenly walked over and bent down next to his team mate. "Just drink it, Ryoma-kun. It won't bite. Tonight is a special night for us, you know?" he said sweetly, showing the innocent smile of a child.

Everyone in the room froze at this unnatural behaviour. Since when did the buchou smile? And since when did he call Ryoma Ryoma, instead of Echizen?

Among the first to unfreeze was Tezuka's best friend, and the resident sadist of the team, Fuji Syuusuke.

Smirking creepily, he whipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the smile before it could disappear, muttering something along the lines of, "…blackmail material."

Ryoma, who was weirded out beyond reason said, "If I drink it, will you never make that expression again?"

Tezuka nodded happily and the freshman took the glass and gulped down the liquid as fast as he could, trying not to taste it.

A few moments ticked past as everyone waited to see how the baby of their team would react.

As a warm feeling spread in his stomach, and his mind became fuzzy, Ryoma didn't know how to react. Then, after a little thought, he decided he liked the feeling and smiled tentatively at everyone else in the room.

Though the smile was just as unexpected as their buchou's had been, it was far less creepy and immediately the party started up again.

Slapping his best friend on the back, Momo laughed and said, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

When his remark was met with silence, he looked down to see what had become of Ryoma, whose face was now facing the floor, and whose shoulders were shaking slightly.

"R-Ryoma?" asked Momo.

His only response was a hiccup, and when Ryoma lifted his head up, Momo was shocked to find tears in his eyes.

"I-itai…" stuttered out the young male, the tears overflowing onto his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. P-please don't cry," said Momo, feeling more than a little worried.

Once again, the party was halted as everyone turned around to look at Momo upon hearing the words Ryoma and cry in the same breath.

Fuji, who was ecstatic that he was finally able to get some blackmail material on Ryoma whipped out his cell again and began snapping pictures of the still crying freshman until Momo stopped him.

"What are you doin, sempai? That's not polite!" Fuji was about to make a scathing reply when Momo smirked and a high def digital camera appeared in his hand out of nowhere. "At least use a proper camera, ne? And don't forget to make enough copies for everyone!" he said in a singsong voice.

Fuji, his eyes shining at his new toy, grabbed the camera out of Momo's hand and proceeded in taking pictures of the still crying rookie.

"Mou, you guys are so mean!" said Eiji, wrapping his arms protectively around his ochibi-chan.

Ryoma, much to everyone's complete surprise, leaned into the embrace, clutching onto the older male's shirt.

Eiji, now shocked beyond reason, shouted, "Omg, ochibi-chan is hugging me! Quick! Quick! Take a picture, Fujiko!"

Fuji, not needing to be told twice, snapped another dozen pictures of the two males.

Kaido, finally getting angry (And probably more than a little drunk), got up and headed over to them.

Grabbing his shirt collar, Kaido lifted Ryoma out of Eiji's embrace in a way reminiscent of a mother cat carrying her kitten. As Ryoma cuddle up to his side, he said, "Not to be rude, **sempai**, but I do believe you shouldn't be taking these pictures without the brat's permission."

Eiji pouted at this, upset that Ryoma had been taken away from him, but nobody was really paying attention to him anymore.

All eyes were now focused on Ryoma as he stared up at his rescuer. Nobody knew what he was going to do next, but everyone was surprised when he smiled sweetly, reached up, and grabbed Kaido's bandanna off his head and placed it on his own.

"Now I look like nii-chan!" he said in a cute voice.

He was interrupted by a collective gasp of "Kawaii!" from all the other regulars, including even Tezuka and Inui.

Kaido, trying not to show the blush that was forming on his cheeks, pet Ryoma's head.

Ryoma just leaned into the embrace, practically purring, and Inui had to restrict Eiji from tackling him as Fuji continued with his photography.

After the pictures were taken, Momo grabbed Ryoma away from Kaido and said, "My turn now!"

"What do you think you're doing, baka Momoshiri?" demanded Kaido, sounding upset.

"Shut up, Mamushi! You and Eiji got to cuddle with him and take cute pictures! Now it's my turn!" shouted Momo, throwing his arms protectively around the freshman as Fuji snapped a few more shots.

"Let go of him, or you'll make him cry again!" shouted Kaido, first gently prying his arms off Ryoma, then tackling Momo to the ground.

As soon as he was free from Momo's grasp, Ryoma ran and hid behind Taka to get away from the brewing dispute.

Ryoma just stood behind the still sitting Taka, his arms wrapped lightly around the older male's neck.

Placing his chin on Taka's shoulder, he asked in a curious voice, "Why do Momo-chan and Kai-chan always fight?"

Taka, who (not having a tennis racquet in the vicinity) was quite shy, wasn't able to respond and instead just sat there, stiff as a rock, as Fuji kept fluttering around them.

Finally, getting bored of the fight, Inui slowly approached Ryoma with a creepy smile and said in a matching voice, "Now Ryoma, I just have a few questions I want you to answer…"

As the (mad) scientist rattled off a list of questions that none of the third years (let alone Ryoma) understood, the freshman just stared at him with a look of growing horror on his face.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, let out a loud wail and all attention immediately turned to him.

Fuji, ecstatic that he could take pictures of Ryoma throwing a tantrum, continued what he was doing.

By now, Ryoma looked a great deal more different than he had about half an hour ago.

His usual fila cap had been replaced with Kaido's bandanna, which was still strewn messily over his messy black locks. He was bare foot, with one of his socks halfway off, and his shorts were riding dangerously low. Couple that with the clueless expression on his face, and he looked (in the regulars' eyes) like an adorable, life-sized doll.

Tezuka, finally taking pity on the bawling freshman, went ahead and sat down next to Ryoma, pulling the boy into his lap. Kissing the boy on his brow, he said, "You must be tired after so much running around, ne? Why don't you go to sleep?"

Ryoma just shook his head a pouted cutely. "I don' wanna!" he said loudly.

"Why not?" asked Tezuka, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Because! I don' have my teddy! I can't go to sleep without my teddy!"

Finally dropping the camera, Fuji walked over to the two, and bent down, saying, "Then how about I substitute for your teddy, ne?"

He held out his hand and, with a little hesitation, Ryoma smiled and took it.

"That's a good boy," said Fuji, placing a light kiss on his kouhai's forehead.

Unknown to the three of them, one of the others, probably Momo, had picked up the abandoned camera and took a few pictures of the three of them.

When the others later looked at those last few pictures, they said, "It's scary how those three look so much like a family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Days Later…<strong>_

As the Seigaku regulars were finishing up practise, Momo caught up to his best friend and slung an arm around his shoulder.

The younger male slipped out of his grasp with a frown, saying, "Don't touch me."

Frowning, Momo mumbled, "You were so much cuter when you were drunk…"

"Nani?" asked Ryoma, looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"Nandemonai," said Momo quickly, then smirked as he thought of the present Fuji had given him (and the rest of the regulars) earlier that day, feeling in his bag to make sure he still had the precious envelope.

So," he said, slinging his arm around the rookie's shoulder once again, much to the other's displeasure. "Wanna go drinking again, sometime soon?"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: So, what did you all think? I quite liked this one ^_^. Ahaha. Anyways, it's really been quite a while since I've written in 3rd person pov, so it was kinda weird at first, but I think I might like this pov better. After I finish all my current fics, I'll probably start writing in 3rd person again…anyways, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought, ne?<p> 


End file.
